In the proposal we describe a core group of activities that will be carried out in order to effectively prepare for the implementation of a large-scale multi-site effectiveness trial to enhance the process and outcomes of early childhood education and children's school readiness. Our proposal includes five objectives: 1) establish a group of collaborators from multiple disciplines with strong research backgrounds 2) develop a conceptual model that can account for the various components of the program (i.e., literacy, language, social, math) and researchers' orientations in a comprehensive manner, 3) develop effective measurement techniques, randomized clinical trials with appropriate sampling strategies, and data analytic approaches that have sufficient complexity to evaluate the multiple components of the comprehensive curriculum, 4) develop strategies for providing effective professional development in using the integrated curriculum in a large scale study, and 5) establish mechanisms for assuring the collection of ongoing, systematic information on the status of key phases of program implementation and ways to use this information in a idynamic way to respond to program needs. We have gathered a group of research-based scientists and practitioners with a broad range of expertise in early childhood development with the goal of developing a comprehensive early childhood curriculum. The curriculum will include a focus on language, literacy, math, and socialization. A goal of this planning year will include integration of these four areas in ways that allow them to build on one another. Expertise in the group on special learning needs children will allow for the development of special intervention strategies for children who require more specialized teaching approaches. Our group also includes expertise in evaluating potential moderators and mediators of program success and strong knowledge of quantitative and methodological procedures for large multi-site studies. We will develop effective strategies for partnering with practitioners to incorporate this curriculum into a range of early childhood settings. This comprehensive approach also will target ways to support families with knowledge and activities that promote their children's school readiness. The proposed research group brings established partnerships to the planning process including relationships with Head Start programs, Early Head Start programs, school districts, and childcare entities. A strength of the proposed group is the broad range of expertise they have in bringing research-to-practice in public school, Head Start, and child care settings.